Bitter Sweet GoodBye a Sasudei Twist
by Tiki-Sama
Summary: This story is seen threw Tobi’s eyes and contains a twist. Were Deidara has died and Sasori is still alive. Watch as Sasori tries to mend his broken heart.


All characters used in this fan-fic are not mine. They do not belong to me. They are not to be used as if they were. Please do take note of these..(Duh! God how stupid would you have to be to have thought that they were mine. But peace to all that know!) All characters used in this fan-fic belongs to the well known creator of Naruto. All relationships between characters are of my own doing and are "not" a part of the Naruto story, though they do all know one another in the seres. I am referring/wrote this writing in honor of the Bomberbrat's fan-fic ...((crap i for got the name! Risa put it in for me! Pweeez! 3))

Please Note: This story is seen threw Tobi's eyes and contains a twist. Were Deidara has died and Sasori is still alive.

Bitter Sweet Good-bye,

I stood there in the middle of an empty room, looking at the shards of glass laying on the gray cream colored carpet. My hand touching the frame of the door, while my fingers traced the scars left behind by some blunt object.

"Tobi is sorry for your pain, Sasori." I told myself fighting back tears. "So very sorry."

I promised myself I would never cry again but i found myself fighting for the strength to appease that promise. No, I do not cry now for that red headed puppet master, but I feel for his lose, because it is mine too. I have passed their room many times wondering if, if I had been there to protect or even assist Deidara, things might have been different. I can not change it now, nor should i blame myself.

I took a step into the room. His work bench still dirty with paint stains and sawdust. The tools of his last and final project scattered about like the toys of a child's room. To think 3 weeks ago those tools where busy at work cutting, carving, and creating as the maker's hands willed them to. I had witnessed there own demise and suffered with their maker. I can remember it all to well. Watching threw the whole in the door to Sasori's and once Deidara's room, that was made by a shuriken a month before hand. I slide down the frame of the door, looking towards the bed, I closed my eyes.

After hearing the news of Deidara's death, and after returning from my own rampage of destruction. I went to the crater that my dearest Sama had created in his last attempts to kill that ungrateful son of a bitch, Sasekai.

It was a sad site to be hold, but i held it.

The only living thing now pacing the ground within the whole was a brilliantly red headed being. I slide down the side of the crater with ease and proceeded towards the figure. The being took no notice to my decent. He kept pacing back and forth bending once or twice now and again picking or dropping objects so small i could not make them out. As i approached, the man took a long look at me. He gliding like a ghost to confront me head on.

"Get out of here!" Sasori growled, striking at me. His eye's were dark and more lifeless then usual.

"Toby means no harm Sasori." I said jumping back, "Toby is friend. No harm, Toby no harm." I dodged the racer sharp blade flying out from underneath his cloak. Sasori made no attempt to hear my voice, nor did he wish to hear it.

"Leave, Tobi..." He spate like a wild cat. "Leave or die." His voice held no emotion. It was flat, dark, and far beyond it usual icy coldness. He struck at me again. His movements mimicking that of a cobra, with all the intentions of killing in every motion. The blade came at me again. I caught it without injuring myself, but quickly rethought my position as something black flew at me.

"Tobi is mad too. Tobi wishes the Sasekai snot, was dead too." I breathed moving out of the scorpions striking zone. He said nothing. Sasori did not look at me now. His eyes were glued to the ground. His face softened for a split second. I watched with curiosity has the scorpion bent down, one hand out stretched and the other revealing a yellow glass jar. With the et most care the extended balm cradled something long and canary yellow. I felt ashamed at watching this. Like I was witnessing an intamint moment between lovers, that was only theirs to share. But i could not pull myself to look away. He gently removed what dirt had attached itself to the clump of long flowing hair. He slipped the coveted remains into the jar with the others and slowly stood, gliding the jar safely beneath his cloak. I could feel my heart ache, a pain i thought i had relest with my distructive moment hours before.

"Please leave Tobi." He spoke, this time it sounded far away and lost. I hesitated for a moment before turning my back and ascending back up the craters side.

A day passed before anyone say him again. He was filthy. I watched like i did the day before as he disappeared into his room not saying a word or making eye contact with anyone. I watched silently as the scorpion became the puppet master.

The first week he did not leave his room for nothing, not even to eat. The peep whole was just large enough to see most of his room. He spent hours at his work bench. The wig was made first. It mirrored its once living host. The gold locks of canary yellow about the now patched up bandanna, a few peaces of the metal plack had been replaced and mended so that the metal looked almost new. He worked all night sometimes falling asleep carving the figure. He went threw three bodies of wood, each time ripping the imperfect shape to shreds as if it were paper, before he carved what seemed to be a prefect replica of Deidara's slender, lengthy body.

"Sasori." I spoke into the door holding a tray of food. " You must eat something. Toby knows you don't eat much, but Toby thinks Sasori needs to replenish himself..." I hesitated for a moment thinking my incentives threw. "Not for Toby's sake but for your's."

I couldn't bring myself to say Deidara's name, and knowing what Sasori would say if i had better yet what he might have done to Toby. The door cracked open. The hand was rough and cut up. Taking a muffin it retreated back from whence it came, the door closing behind it.

"Thank you, Tobi." Sasori's voice was like a whisper in the wind as it trial off into nothingness. I should have known then, but I just ignored the gut feeling of impending doom. I watched as he placed the muffin to one side and continued to work.

Sasori took the longest time on the head. When the shape was just squared out he connected it to the torso. He moved on, leaving the head for last. I watched as he carved a smile into the torso. He took a wire from his own scorpion tail, it looked like a black silk string. And stitched the smile shut. Both hands were propped up on the work bench balms to the ceiling. The balms' mouths were perfect. He connected them to the body. The legs where made faster then the others but with the same patience and attention to detail. The body was complete, but he did not rest. A deep understanding mixed with shame fell upon me in this moment. It was a moment i had witnessed once before. It had been early in the morning when silence had finally fallen between the two of them after hours of desecrating each other with not a single trace of mercy from either side. I stood there as i did now watching Sasori trace the features of Deidara's face, when it was full of life and a depth of love only Sasori understood. I had hated him for being so close to Deidara then, but watching him now. moving the sand paper over the wooden cheeks, I couldn't help but hate myself for those thoughts long ago. I was mesmorized with the ever so careful movements he made. He smoothed out the cheek bone to a soft round shape. He rounded off the chin but just enough to still hold that pointy look Deidara's own chin had. The lips looked velvety as the slightly pink wood stain slowly bleached the wooden man's lips as the brush crossed the freshly sanded wood. The eye sockets were vacant, but quickly filled with brilliantly blue colored glass irises the same sea color blue as the bomber's.

Sasori stood and moved towards his closet. He returned to the wooden man's side within seconds, holding some of Deidara's cloths. I couldn't watch now as Sasori gently clothed the puppet. His fingertips tracing imperfections the real Deidara had obtained in his own life time, some of them given to Deidara by Sasori himself. The markings of real love between true lovers. When i looked up again Sasori was adjusting the canary yellow wig on the smooth skull of the wooden man. Sasori took the replica's left hand. He painted the wooden nails black, than proceeded to do the same to the other hand. The doll looked to much like Deidara, that it frightened me. The details placed in the figure seemed full of life, as if he were alive again. Sasori gently blew on both hands drying the nail polish. Placing the hands in the puppets lap, Sasori leaned forward brushing the dolls hair to one side like he always had done to Deidara. He looked for a while into the empty depths of the Deidara puppet before pressed his lips to the puppets. My breath left my lugs. Sasori's eyes were closed but they could not contain the salty tears that he had held in for so long. He kissed him again, than again, every kiss brought with it more tears more pain shown on his face as the puppet did not respond to its makers attempts. Sasori slide to the floor as his face fell into his own hands. He wept quietly into the lap of his wooden lover. I stepped away from the door trying to catch my own breath, my own tears overwhelming me. The pain was driving me crazy. As empty as my heart felt i could only imagine the suffering Sasori was living.

Calming down slightly I continued my watch. Sasori and the Deidara puppet were no longer at the work bench. My single eye searched the room. Sasori was just climbing on top of the bed not bothering with the blankets. The doll laid next to him. He pulled the wooden Deidara up to his chest, lifting the chin so the face gazed motionless at its makers.

"Don't ever leave me, brat." His voice chocked. "That's all I demanded of you."

The puppet did not answer, only stared silently back. Sasori laughed a forced laugh. I cringed as the laugher turned painful. I knew this laugh all to well. It was a nasty laughter that only some experienced just before they killed the ones they loved. I watched horrified as Sasori removed the clothing from his own chest not moving the doll once to do so. The seal where the scorpions heart laid broke as the red heads fingers twisted the jar containing. It slide out of his chest with no restraint. The laughter faded into soft sobs. He lifted the lid off the jar.

"Please come back." He whispered pushed the Deidara doll to one side and pressed his forehead to the dolls. He reached into the jar and pulled his heart out. He tossed the jar to the floor. The jar shattered with the sound of small silver wind chimes, a purple glow from the glass as it did so evaporated into the air like mist to the sun. His breathing was short and sharp, as he lifted the wooden bomber's hand to rest between the two. He laid the heart in the puppets hand and closes the hand, gently sarrounding his heart.

"I don't want it. If you can't take it." His whispers were so soft i could barly make out what he was telling the wooden bomber. "It always belong to you."

Those were the last words i heard as the red head brushed the sun bleached blond hair away from the sea blue eyes of Deidara. His hand rested on the cheek of his wooden lovers as the other held his heart with the puppets. The dolls hand clenching it tenderly. I stood there for a good hour before realizing Sasori was not moving. He was locked in a gaze with the Deidara puppet. His breathing had ceased to swell his lugs, no sound resounded from the room now. Just an empty gloomy feeling, almost eiree like passed over my emotions. I was there but only my physical being. My mind stood watching in a haze as verious members of the family i knew, the Ikasuki, moved the wooden figures form there final resting places to a place of peace.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder tightly.

"Are you ready, Toby?" Sir Leader's voice jolted me to the present moment in time. I opened my eyes . They rested on the empty bed. I slowly stood to face Sir Leader. I reached up to my mask as my opposite hand reach behind my head to untie the strap. Sir Leader looked down at his own hand as i placed the Orange mask into it.

"I am ready."

"What are your orders?" Sir Leader said looking back up.

"Burn the house... Burn the puppets, and kill entire village. They know to much for our own good."


End file.
